liveactionmiddleearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of Dagorlad
The 'Battle of Dagorlad '''was a titanic battle during the War of the Last Alliance that took place at the end of the Second Age. In the aftermath of Numenor and the forigng of the great rings, the free peoples were at war with Sauron. Therefore the Elves and the Men united their forces and besieged Mordor. Battle on the slopes of Mount Doom The Ñoldorin Elves are lead by the High King, Gil-Galad, while the Numenorians are lead by the High King Elendil. As army of Mordor charge towards the alliance, they are initially shot at by the Numenorians. Then the Elves take over with their superior skills. Elrond orders the Elves to fire a volley of arrows. The Elves simultaneously fire a hail of arrows in perfect formation, which inflicts devastating losses on the orcs. Even when the orcs reach the Elven swordsmen at the front line, the Elves swiftly cut them up in snychronisation. Though the orcs are vicious and numerous, the Elves and Men are clearly the superior fighting force. Elrond is seen furiously cutting down orcs, while Gil-Glad brutally spears an orc with his mighty lance Aeglos. Elendil brandishes his sword Narsil. But then Elrond watches in horror as beholds the Dark Lord Sauron himself. Emerging from the orcs ranks, Sauron bears down on the alliance, wielding the One Ring. Sauron then swings his mace, and the burst of energy blasts Elves and Men into the air. With each swing of his mace, Sauron begins to lay waste to the host. At last Elendil summons the courage to try and strike him, but Sauron is too quick as he deals a blow to the King's head. The blast sends Elendil flying into a wall. Isildur is horrifed as he advances on his father's dead body. But then Isildur turns to see Sauron standing over him. Isildur grabs Narsil, just as Sauron stomps on the blade, which shatters into pieces. Isildur stares in dismay as the broken weapon. Thinking that Isildur is now powerless and beaten, Sauron reaches out to grab him, possibly to throttle or burn him. But Isildur is still furious and swings the hilt shard, which cuts off Sauron's fingers. The Dark Lord screams in agony as his fingers fall to the ground, one of which still has the One Ring on it. The Dark Lord, unable to recover from such a wound without the ring, begins to die. Sauron's body blazes with light before it explodes, sending out a mighty blast that throws everyone to the ground. The hosts of Mordor either flee or are destroyed. Meanwhile, Isildur picks up the One Ring and admires it. Aftermath Though Sauron was indeed vanquished, only his physical body was destroyed. His spirit however continued to inhabit the world and threaten it. Elrond knew the only way to permanently damage Sauron beyond the point of return was to destroy the One Ring, as it held the greater portion of Sauron's power as well as his spirit. Elrond therefore lead Isildur into the heart of Mount Doom and urged him to cast the ring into the fire. But Isildur faltered that day, as the ring's influence overcame him. Therefore he refused and claimed the ring as his own, much to the dismay of Elrond. This failure allowed Sauron to slowly rebuild both his power and his military might again over many years. This eventually culminated in yet another prolonged conflict known as the War of the Ring. However, the crucial outcome of the Last Alliance was that Sauron never regained the One Ring again after it was taken from him. Appearances ''Note: This list is inomplete * The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring Category:Battles Category:Events